In many residential and business premises, there is often a wide variety of electrical equipment in use. In such a situation, for example, in the area of the television or digital signage, there may be many other items of electrical equipment such as game consoles, DVD players, digital or personal video recorders (DVR's/PVRs), digital media devices, wireless access points, routers, set top boxes, computers, speakers, etc. In many instances, it is not necessary for these items to be on display and these items could potentially be hidden behind the television or digital signage by mounting the item to the wall, a cabinet, ceiling, or other surface. Unfortunately, the equipment comes in wide variety of shaped and sizes and it can be difficult therefore to mount the equipment to a surface.
What is required is a system and method for vertically mounting or horizontally shelving various sized electrical equipment.